The cat ears
by Michael Clifford
Summary: Christine and Meg went on a shopping trip and Meg tried to talk Christine into buying something for Erik , what is it ? Rating may be change into M ( my god , this may be my first rating M story ) if i want to countinue this story . but for now , this will be an one shot , moderm time , everyone .


_**The Cat ears **_

_**I do not own anything . if I did , Christine would be with Erik .**_

"_**Absolute not , Meg , I can't buy this " the brown head woman shook her head in disagree , " what will I do with this cat ears ?" **_

" _**Aww , I am sure that Erik will love it ," the other woman giggled " just like my Stephen , he love the cat ears "**_

" _**really . The man loves whatever you love , Meg , that mean nothing at all " Christine sighed " Erik is not like that , he is not into … those things "**_

" _**you mean he is not into kinky things " Meg teased .**_

" _**MEG GIRY " Christine said , almost creaming " I can't believe you say that in the middle of the shop " .**_

" _**and I can't believe you cream at me for that " Meg laughted " and how can you know that ? you haven't try yet , may be under that gentlement imagine of Erik is a tige that was waiting to come out . " **_

" _**Meg , wait until Stephen hears about that " Christine threated .**_

" _**oh , lose up , Christ , Stephen know I will never cheat on him , really , the man is too good in bed to be cheat on " Meg giggled .**_

" _**okay , that … I don't need to know … urgg , my ears , it's hurts " Christine said with disgusting face ." I don't even know why I am your friend anymore , and why did an innocent and shy man like Stephen hook up with a wild cat like you anyway ? "**_

" _**like I said , a cage tige ."Meg smiled " anyway , I still think you should take it ".**_

" _**noway , nuh uh "**_

" _**uh huh "**_

" _**nuh uh "**_

" _**you don't want to see Erik'face when he saw you on this ?"**_

" _**see … on this ? "**_

_**( Christine's day dream )**_

_**Christine saw herself sanding alone in the dark . **_

' _**where is Meg ? I thought I was at a mall and shopping with Meg ' Christine looked around , trying to find out where she was ,suddently , Christine saw a door with light on , so she walked over and looked inside .**_

_**This wasn't just any room , this was her bedroom .**_

_**She ran toward hed bed and what she saw left her speechless .**_

_**Her husband , Erik , the gentlement who would refure to do ' kinky things ' , was naked , wearing nothing but the black cat ears that Meg has tried to talk her into buying it . and he looked good in it . **_

" _**good evening , mistress " Erik purr " I was a bad pet , please punish me , mistress "**_

" _**wah … don't mind if I do … " Christine smirk as she pushed Erik down onto the bed .**_

" _**please , be gentle with me , mistress " Erik moan sofly .**_

' _**oh dear ,Erik never did this before , but I love this ' Christine tried to get out of her clothers as fast as she could ...**_

_**( end of day dream ) **_

" _**Christine , hello ? earth to the infamour Daae ? what are you doing ?" Meg asked.**_

" _**huh ? wha … ? " Christine was pulled out of her day dream , she almost pount when she found out that it was all just a nice day dream .**_

" _**you was dozen out for a while … what wa … OH MY GOD , I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ! " Meg cream happily .**_

" _**what ? " Christince asked , confured .**_

" _**You went out shopping with me , and you left me alone here , gone in your own little wet dream about your sexy mask husband , huh ? shame on you , Christ , wait until Erik hears about it " Meg teased her .**_

" _**I think … " Christine thought for a second and with a small blush , she said " I will take this ".**_

" _**yeah , now that is what I am talking about , Christine , go for it and show Erik what you got , release the cage tige , wait until he saw you in that and he won't be able to take his hand off you "**_

' _**oh yeah , he will be more than supride … ' Christine giggled as she pay for her black cat ears 'just wait and see , Erik .'**_

_**The end . ( is it ? ) **_

_**Note : what will happen with Erik ? **_


End file.
